


Unsteady

by yujaeyong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Caregiver!Taeil, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jaehyun's Little Space Isn't That Deep, Little Space, Little!Jaehyun, M/M, Non-Sexualized Little Space, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujaeyong/pseuds/yujaeyong
Summary: Jaehyun is normally taking care of Taeil, but this time Taeil knows he needs to take care of his boyfriend.





	Unsteady

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written little space before so I hope this is okay :|

Jaehyun yawned and looked at the clock. 6:00 am. Fuck why in the hell was he wake this early? His alarm was set for 7:30 am. He knew he wouldn’t be able to fall back asleep but what was he supposed to do for an hour and a half? 

He rolled over and snuggled up against Taeil’s back, wrapping an arm around his waist. He loved being close to his boyfriend. Giving and receiving affection was his favorite thing. Jaehyun started kissing Taeil’s neck, behind his ear and down his shoulder. Luckily for him, the weather was just warm enough that they had slept without their shirts on.

Tail made a noise and rolled onto his back blinking but still half asleep. “Jaehyun?” Oh man, Taeil’s deep, sleep-ridden voice always did things to him. “I’m sorry babe, I woke up early and couldn’t go back to sleep.” He honestly hadn’t meant to wake his boyfriend up...but now that he was maybe he could do something for him. Taeil was always taking care of him and he wanted to reciprocate. 

Jaehyun pushed the covers down and crawled between Taeil’s legs, spreading them to make room for his wide shoulder. “Jae, baby what are you doing?” Not that Taeil was complaining but he didn’t want Jaehyun doing anything he didn’t want to and this was definitely something he hadn’t done before. “Just lay back and enjoy babe. I want to do this.”

He started leaving small kisses on the inside of Taeil’s thighs, slowly moving his way upward. He buried his nose in Taeil’s clothed crotch, inhaling his unique musky scent. He started licking and mouthing the slowly growing bulge, loving the breathy sounds he was causing his boyfriend to make. He was getting impatient though so he sat up and hooked his fingers in the waistband of Taeil’s underwear, pulling them off once he had raised his hips.

He let out a groan once his eyes fell on the now hard cock resting on the older boys stomach. “Fuck Taeil. Will you let me try something?” He had wanted to do this for a while now but he didn’t want to rush into it since they hadn't been dating that long. Taeil nodded, “Of course Jae.”

Jaehyun got back in between Taeil’s legs and licked from his balls to the tip of his cock keeping his eyes on his boyfriend and loving the look on his face. He gave the head a few kitten licks before moving back down to the base. He pushed Tail’s knees up signaling for him to hold them there. Jaehyun was practically drooling when he saw Taeil’s pink hole. 

“If you don’t like this just tell me and I’ll stop.” Taeil nodded and let his head fall back letting out a very loud moan when he felt Jaehyun lick across his hole. “Oh my god, Jae...fuck.” Jaehyun loved being able to please his boyfriend. He started putting more pressure on the rim as he kept licking, letting his tongue gradually push inside.

He couldn’t believe how much he was enjoying eating his boyfriend out. It always sounded appealing to him but now he was obsessed. He started slowly fucking Taeil with his tongue, pushing it in as far as he could. “Jae...fuck you’re going to make me cum if you don’t stop.” Jaehyun just kept on because that was his plan, he wanted to make Taeil cum and he was hoping to do it without either of them touching his cock. 

He pushed back in but added a finger this time and that did the trick. “Fuck Jae Fuck….” Taeil was still holding his legs but was spasming around Jaehyun’s tongue and he loved it, so much that it pushed him over the edge too and he came in his underwear. Once Tail had caught his breath, he let go of his legs and pulled Jaehyun up into a kiss. 

“Holy shit Jae, I didn’t know you were into that?” Jaehyun had a slight blush on his cheeks when he shrugged his shoulder. “It always sounded fun to me and I’ve wanted to try it out for a while but wanted to wait. I thought this morning would be perfect since I had time before work.” Taeil kissed his cheek smiling. “Well, that was fucking amazing. You’re gonna have to let me prove to you how good it feels sometimes.” He winked and got out of bed. “Wanna take a quick shower with me before you need to leave?” Jaehyun nodded and followed him into the bathroom.

Once they were both clean and dressed, Jaehyun left for work and Taeil went into his office to start going over his own daily paperwork. The day seemed to fly by and he realized it was already time for Jaehyun to be getting home. He had just started down the hall when he heard keys in the door. “Hey, babe how was your day?” Jaehyun turned around after setting his things down and Taeil didn’t need an answer to know it had been bad. The look on Jaehyun's face said it all. 

“It was bad hyung.” Jaehyun walked up and pulled Taeil into a hug. He never used honorifics with his boyfriend unless something was really bothering him. “It’s okay baby. Why don’t you go change and get comfy on the couch? I’ll turn on a movie and you can color while I make dinner? Does that sound good?” He ran his hand through his boyfriend's hair while he ran his other hand up and down his back. “That sounds perfect hyung, thank you.”

He gave Jaehyun a kiss on the forehead and patted his butt as he walked towards their bedroom. He turned one of Jaehyun’s favorite shows on and put his plushie next to his blanket. He wasn’t sure what book to get so he put out three different coloring books and markers before heading into the kitchen. He knew Jaehyun was in the living room when the tv started and he tried to get the sandwiches finished quickly. He cut Jaehyun's diagonally twice into little triangles and got him a juice box out of the refrigerator. 

He thought about how much they trusted each other and how far they had come in their relationship even though they had only been dating close to six months. They both had come from bad relationships but Jaehyun had it the worst. He was so happy the day Jaehyun had opened up to him about his way of coping and what helped him. Taeil just thought it was cute and wanted nothing more than to make his boyfriend comfortable and happy.

He carried the plates into the living room and took a seat next to his boyfriend on the couch. “Here you go, baby. Do you feel any better?” Jaehyun took a sip of his juice and nodded, “Yes hyung. Thank you so much, for everything. I don’t know what I would do without you.” He leaned over and gave his boyfriend a small peck on the lips before going back to his coloring book and eating his sandwich.

Taeil sat next to Jaehyun and continued to rub circles on his back while they finished eating and watching his show. He knew Jaehyun was feeling better once he put his books away along with his plushie. He kept the blanket though because it was soft. “Thank you for always taking care of me babe.” He sat back down next to Taeil and leaned his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. “You never have to thank me Jaehyun. I love you and will do anything you need me too.” 

Jaehyun still couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have found Taeil. He was an answer to many prayers. “I love you too Taeil.”

**Author's Note:**

> [nsfw twt](https://twitter.com/JaehyunNakamoto)


End file.
